Elizabeth Midford
Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford ((エリザベス・ミッドフォード, Erizabesu Middofōdo) is a minor character of the fan-made series The Sins And The Demons She is the daughter of Alexis Leon Midford and Francis Midford, younger sister to Edward Midford, niece of the deceased Vincent Phantomhive and Rachel Phantomhive, and fiancée to Ciel Phantomhive Appearance Elizabeth is a young teenage girl who has a petite but strong body and pale skin. She has emerald green eyes, and waist-long, golden-blonde hair worn in two big drills, save for a slightly curled cowlick. She often wears elegant gowns and a variety of headbands decorated with flowers or ribbons. Her accessories include gold earrings and low-heeled shoes. Personality Elizabeth is a strong-willed, empathetic, and cheerful individual who has a fondness for anything cute, such as little animals and flowers. She is also "stubbornly fixed" on her hobbies, being both extravagant and somewhat fastidious about her clothes and shoes, apart of tending to impose her sense of fashion and preferences upon others, while doggedly refusing to take no for an answer; for instance, she insisted that Ciel refer to her by her nickname, "Lizzie". In front of others, Elizabeth persistently maintains an innocent demeanor; this is because her aunt, Angelina Dalles, had instilled in her the notion that all ladies should act weak and endearing in front of their lords, smile often, and be surrounded by nice things. However, beneath this facade of ladylike mannerisms, Elizabeth is a truly brave, clever, and natural talented swordswoman who usually spins double swords for both offensive and defensive movements. Her brother once admitted that her sword-wielding skills are greater to his own. Moreover, Ciel is a very important person to Elizabeth, to the degree that Blavat even labelled her feelings almost as an "obsession." She usually goes to great lengths just to make him smile, although she acknowledges that she does overdo it occasionally. Elizabeth is frequently consumed with worry for him, and thus earnestly desires to protect him at all costs, both emotionally and physically. Elizabeth's favorite foods are shortcake, strawberries, and cherries. She also likes strawberry and orange aromatized tea, or Shalimar tea. Her favorite flowers are pink marguerites, and she loves animals, especially rabbits, kittens, and squirrels. Additionally, she is afraid of ghosts. History Since they are cousins, Elizabeth knew Ciel Phantomhive before the deaths of [Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive. When they were young, she, Ciel, and their aunt Angelina Dalles regularly played together at the Phantomhive Manor; she described the place as being once filled with laughter at that time. On one occasion, Ciel was fencing with her mother. He said that he was scared of strong wives, so he was glad that Elizabeth was the one who will marry him. Because she wished to become a wife that he could protect, she wanted to quit training, but her mother would not allow her to, for both Ciel's and Elizabeth's sakes. On Ciel's tenth birthday, her maid Paula reported about the brutal murders of the Phantomhives. Later, a younger Elizabeth wept at their graves, while overhearing the ladies, indifferent to their deaths, gossip about trivial things. One month passed, and Ciel suddenly returned with his new butler, Sebastian Michaelis. She was greatly relieved to see him, but then she realized that she had overgrown Ciel. From that point onward, Elizabeth sought to be a wife capable of protecting him. When Elizabeth won her fencing match and received new shoes as a reward, Paula commented that she had grown even taller. Dismayed, Elizabeth asked for a pair of low-heel shoes instead so that she can "smile and walk beside" Ciel, who was trying hard to be seen as an adult. Family * Alexis Leon Midford (Father) * Francis Midford (Mother) * Edward Midford (Brother) * Vincent Phantomhive (Uncle, Deceased) * Rachel Phantomhive (Aunt, Deceased) * Ciel Phantomhive (Cousin, fiancée) * "Ciel Phantomhive" (Cousin, former fiancée) * Cloudia Phantomhive (Grandmother, Deceased) Quotes * "Dancing with Ciel, who'll be wearing an outfit I picked out. It'll be like a dream come true! I have to dress up and look my most stylish too!" * "It's a relief. Ciel is acting like his old self again. Since he was so close to Madam Red, I was worried. I don't want Ciel to have anymore bad memories. That's why I do what I can to cheer him up with my own methods, even though they don't usually have the desired effect." * "He finally returned to the mansion, but he wasn't able to laugh anymore. I love Ciel. I love Ciel's smile. Why is it as though we always seem to end up going in circles? How can I bring back his smile?" * "To take care of the husband is the wife's job, you know." * "This uncute appearance... I didn't want you of all people to see me in such a state. But...this time I will protect you!" * "Wearing my pitch-black clothes, with my pitch-black feelings. One month of a pitch-black winter had passed when suddenly, Ciel came back along with a pitch-black butler. The Ciel that had returned to us had become thinner and shorter than I was. But soon I realized that it wasn't Ciel who had become shorter; it was me who had grown taller. At that point in time, I made a decision. That I would become a wife capable of protecting Ciel." * "For Ciel, who is trying hard to be seen as an adult, I will smile and walk beside him in my childish low-heeled shoes. Low heeled shoes, mother's teaching, a sword to protect you—those are the 'nice things' that my current self is made of." * "I'm fine for not being cute, as long as it means I can protect you!" * "Why you ask? That's obviously... Something you could never understand! I do not what the right thing to do is, either! But... I... I, for one, cannot return to that side!" Trivia * Before Yana Toboso settled on "Elizabeth," she also considered naming her "Margaret" or "Lion." * According to the official Kuroshitsuji's character popularity poll, Elizabeth is the eighth most popular character in the series, with 295 votes. * There is a popular belief that Elizabeth's birthday is October 14. However, Yana Toboso has never settled on a birthday for her. Gallery 536c6da0fe560a02bdcb00d8f358eced.jpg hqdefault.jpg maxresdefault (2).jpg maxresdefault (3).jpg